


When the right one comes along

by Rehizle_28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I have a lot of feelings, Post 2x08, couldn't help myself, i don't usually write fluff, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehizle_28/pseuds/Rehizle_28
Summary: 'There's no music, no confetti, crowds won't cheer and bells won't ringBut you know it, I can guarantee, when the right one comes along' 
Alex has always assumed that when she met the right person it would be explosive, that the force of it would hit her like a nuclear bomb, leaving her breathless and dazed. 
The reality has been something quite different. 
Set post 2x08





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a lot of feelings after Monday nights episode and so decided to try and get some of them down on paper, I've not written for this fandom before but to be honest Sanvers kind of wrote themselves in this one. 
> 
> The title and inspiration for this story comes from the song 'When the right one comes along' from Nashville, sung by the angel that is Claire Bowen! Honestly if my heart could sing it would sound like her! The song for me just spoke so beautifully about what I've seen of Alex and Maggie's relationship so far. I highly recommend giving it a listen. 
> 
> This show has been an absolute beacon of hope in an otherwise bleak and terrible year and I'm so grateful to the writers, directors and of course Chyler Leigh and Floriana Lima for their amazing performances! 
> 
> Anyway please do enjoy my short fluff piece about this beautiful couple!

It’s funny, Alex thinks, how utterly unprepared she had been.

Pulling the blanket closer around her she lets her head fall against the window, eyes blinking lazily as she gazes out at the National City skyline. The earlier rainfall has left puddles on the ground that reflect the bright lights of the city, twinkling merrily in her peripheral vision.

A sigh escapes her lips, one that is neither whimsical nor heavy, merely content. For the first time in what feels like her entire life, Alex’s brain is not working in overdrive, not scrambling to provide answers, solutions and explanations.

It’s a beautiful feeling.

A quick glance to the dark doorway of her bedroom prompts an involuntary smile to twitch her lips, eyes softening in a way that is usually reserved for her sister.

It is of course, the woman sleeping in her bed who is the reason for the blissful quiet in her head, the reason for the softness in her expression, the relaxed stance of her body and the warm feeling that is sitting low in the pit of her stomach.

The woman responsible for turning her entire world upside down, responsible for opening her eyes to all the feelings she had kept locked away in the darkest corner of her heart for most of her life. Locked away when she had realised that she had responsibilities, people to take care of, a world to protect.

Alex had always assumed that when she met the right person it would be _explosive_ , that the force of it would hit her like a nuclear bomb, leaving her breathless and dazed.

Love at first sight has always been her fantasy. 

She knew this fantasy stems from the fact that the rest of her life is so high gear, so intense and fast, that it was only natural that love would be the same way. It’s how she lives and she assumes that love would follow that pattern too.

If she was totally honest with herself as well, which was something she has been a lot more recently, Alex couldn’t help but shape her expectations based on Kara. Kara ‘actual ball of sunshine’ Danvers, who for as long as Alex has known her has had a deeply romantic view of what love is, of how you know.

Alex blames all the romantic comedies that Eliza and Jeremiah had Kara watching in her first few months living with them, in a bid to acclimatise her to Earth culture and relationships.

Kara has long been sure that when she met the person she was meant to be with, sparks would fly, worlds would collide and stars would be born from the heat of their connection. Alex supposes that as a being from the stars this makes sense that her sister would dream in cosmic proportions. Her own expectations had been slightly more grounded, but no less heightened.  Somehow, she hadn’t been able to help getting swept up in Kara’s enthusiasm over the years. 

All she needed to do was wait for it to happen.

Of course, her assumption has been, up until recently, that she was waiting for a man.

Her teen years and early twenties were spent waiting, but not worrying, because there was always something else to keep her mind occupied. The drinking and partying dulls her brain to any feeling, any anxiety she has on the subject, her focus not on finding anyone, but running away from the responsibly that had been placed on her teenage shoulders when Kara came to live with them. At that time, she didn’t want to be the one who had their whole life mapped out for them, she wanted to break out, rebel and fight back against the plans being made for her against her will.

In the years after J’onn plucked her from her cell and given her purpose her focus had again been redirected elsewhere, in the cultivation of the blossoming career that the DEO offered her. She did of course, still think about life outside the DEO, of the non-existent social life that Kara and her mother so often lamented about.

She tries, goes on the dates, goes through the motions, plays down the disappointment that wells up in her chest after every date goes by with no spark, no explosion.

She tries not to linger on the face that everything else, every part of her life is slipping into place, becoming perfect, _except_ this.

Kara assures her that it will happen, that she will feel that moment and Alex allows her sister to help her indulge her fantasy, even though with every day that passes she loses a little more faith.

The reality has been something quite different.

Meeting Maggie had not been the fanfare Alex has thought she wanted, it hadn’t even been immediate. Her first thoughts on the Detective were less than savoury, a sourness at her slightly mocking smile and eyes that sparkled with a hidden mischief. There was no confetti, there was no crowd screaming in her ear that this woman, _this woman_ , will be the one to unlock the feelings that Alex has long since buried.

Instead of hitting her full force, Alex’s feelings come slowly, clawing their way, inch by inch, through all the barriers that Alex has thrown up around herself. They force her to confront the questions, the what if’s that she has tried so resolutely to ignore and push down.

Kara always says that love is like an explosion, white hot and instant taking you completely by surprise. What personal experience she is speaking from Alex has no idea, although she has seen the look in her sister’s eye when she speaks about a certain CEO, but her conviction is so absolute that there is no way Alex was going to disagree with her.

In reality Alex’s feelings had been like a spring sunrise, starting slowly, still cold and barely there, but inching further and further, banishing the cold and replacing it with the pale warmth and promise of something magical to come, everything that you ever want. If only you have the courage to reach out and take it.

It has taken her a long time to pluck up that courage, and the pain of being rejected had almost broken her, shattered her heart into pieces that she was still picking up and fitting back together.

That process had become much easier earlier that evening when Maggie had uttered the words that she has been waiting to hear, and when Maggie’s lips met her own the noise in her head had faded away, until there nothing but the blissful silence, and the feeling of Maggie, enveloping her with the warmth of the spring sunrise.

All the times her heart had been broken, have merely been paving the road for this moment.

“Danvers, what you doing out here in the cold?” the croaky voice, foggy with sleep has Alex turning in her position on the windowsill, a satisfied smile breaking out on her face as she takes in the sight of Maggie standing in the doorway of her room, eyes scrunched up against the light. Her eyes are cloudy with fatigue and her mouth is sloped in a sleepy smile.

She’s beautiful standing there in one of Alex’s oversized sleeping shirts and a pair of shorts and once again Alex feels her heart swelling in ways that before Maggie came barrelling into her life she never would have believed possible.

“I’m just thinking.”

“Well give that big beautiful brain of yours a rest and come to bed,” Maggie’s lips curve in a playful smirk. “I’m cold and could do with a body warmer.”

“I’m coming.” Shifting off the windowsill Alex allows the blanket to fall to the ground, swiftly crossing the room she doesn’t hesitate in placing a tender kiss to Maggie’s waiting lips before taking her hand and following her back into her room, marvelling once again at the peaceful tranquillity that washes over her whole being at the touch of the other woman’s skin.

There may not have been a big fanfare, no explosions, fireworks or confetti.

But it’s still pretty damn perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I'd love to write more for these two and am open to taking prompts or suggestions. You can find me on Tumblr at Rehizle_28, come over to leave prompts or just gush about this amazing show!


End file.
